<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>登岸假期 by alexei_1028ale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485183">登岸假期</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexei_1028ale/pseuds/alexei_1028ale'>alexei_1028ale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexei_1028ale/pseuds/alexei_1028ale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一场雨，一瓶劣质威士忌，一个无聊的瓦肯人<br/>好吧，最后一条有待商榷</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>登岸假期</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bug成山倒，原谅我</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>五天的登岸假期下了四天的雨。McCoy所有的远足、野餐、自然公园都和砸在酒店落地窗上的雨点一样流走，无影无踪。他甚至特意没有拿PADD下船，导致现在只能看酒店房间里的免费电影。第一天他还满怀希望，第二天也仍然很有盼头，第三天他忍不住开始嘲讽——无论是对让雨停还是缓解焦虑都实属无用。到了第四天，McCoy终于绝望的平躺在床上，试图忽略耳边越发密集的雨敲玻璃声。窗帘从第一天起就没有被拉开过，头顶的灯光让他眯起眼睛。McCoy起身关掉了所有的灯，让房间一片昏暗好似半夜。他本打算就这么睡过去，然后醒来、打给前台送晚饭、再睡过去。直到一位不是酒店服务生的瓦肯人敲了他的门。</p><p>“Spock。”</p><p>Spock直挺挺站在门口，手背在身后。脚边还有一个小箱子。</p><p>“Doctor. McCoy。我可以进来吗？”</p><p>McCoy极力忍住翻白眼的冲动。“我还有别的选择吗。”</p><p>等Spock走进他的房间、关上了门，McCoy才发现他藏在背后微微反光的威士忌。他来干嘛？请自己吃饭？McCoy没有心情思考，也没有心情组织语言询问。所有的力气都用在咒骂无尽的雨水和观看酒店全息屏里的三流电影了。</p><p>“我注意到你在为被雨天破坏掉的登岸假期而烦躁。”</p><p>“是吗，你什么时候看出来的。”</p><p>“刚刚。即使在看见了威士忌后，你也没有向我询问与其有关的信息。当一个人对于自己钟爱之物也不闻不问的时候，精神一般已经极度不稳定了。”</p><p>“闭嘴吧，我才是医生。”</p><p>Spock真的闭嘴了。他们就这么坐在黑暗中沉默不语，只剩下好像永远也不会停的雨水声。这到底算是哪门子的度假星球？明天就要回到进取号上继续无休无止的轮班、体检、吃复制机吐出来的蛋白质块，在危险的太空跑来跑去，身体的每一个原子洒满银河系。讨厌的传送机。McCoy忘掉了一言不发的Spock，倒在床上，再次睡了过去。直到一个半小时后被饥饿唤醒。他揉揉眼睛，睁开又迅速闭上，用手肘死死挡住。“关掉灯！”</p><p>瓦肯人毫无波澜起伏的声音从远方传来。“Doctor，你早就应该醒来了。</p><p>McCoy睁开眼睛，从指缝望出去。这回他看到了Spock，还是背着手，站在床边盯着自己。“你怎么还没走？”</p><p>“其实我无处可去。我的房间漏水了。”</p><p>果然。提防一个带着礼物的瓦肯人。“哦，所以我是唯一可以收留你的人吗，Spock？”</p><p>“肯定的。”</p><p>该死的。和一个烦人的绿血混蛋同处一室，下雨天还无处可逃，这真是有史以来最烂的登陆假期。McCoy发誓，自己绝对会在PADD上给这颗星球打差评。他把自己塞进枕头里。Spock冷静的低音还是清晰无比。“或许一杯威士忌可以缓解你的烦躁，Doctor。”</p><p>这话听起来真是不够瓦肯，但Spock开出的药方太有吸引力，足以让McCoy甩开枕头，从床上坐起来。“该死的，快拿来。”</p><p>那瓶威士忌喝起来果然有一股酒店楼下免税店的味道，但总比他喝了四天的橙汁好。Spock用酒精对瓦肯人无效的理由拒绝了他的邀请，一如既往的。他们面对面坐着。McCoy转动手里的岩杯，浅棕色的液体看起来就像……像对面死死的盯住自己的瓦肯人的眼睛。Spock还是像在进取号上一样的严肃表情，眼神却格外温柔。他盯着Spock，Spock也就这么盯着他，一动不动。房间又陷入诡异的沉默，除了仿佛要下到世界末日的雨。无穷无尽，无休无止。</p><p>最后还是McCoy先开口。他不得不承认自己被盯的心里有些发痒——绝对是劣质威士忌的原因。“怎么了，Spock。”</p><p>“感谢你收留我，Doctor。”</p><p>为什么这个人看起来格外温柔？平时在进取号上，他永远都是那么严肃，满嘴逻辑。而眼下，坐在自己对面的Spock眼里流出一种不可言说的深情。McCoy把一切归功于自己似乎是在日渐消退的酒量。</p><p>“那说好了，你睡沙发。”</p><p>*</p><p>出乎意料的，他们相处的还算融洽。Spock安静的坐在扶手椅上，阅读他的PADD。McCoy依然躺在床上看全息电影，无视Spock有关视力伤害的劝阻。电影很无聊，酒的后劲也开始袭来。一天中的第三次，McCoy又睡了过去。</p><p>这一次，叫醒他的是Spock。</p><p>“Doctor，如果你开始嗜睡，这是一种不好的征兆。”</p><p>“我才没有！只是喝了酒的缘故。”</p><p>Spock怀疑的挑挑眉，但McCoy懒得反驳。</p><p>“你真的应该起来了，Doctor。”</p><p>“别叫我Doctor了，现在是休假时间。叫我Leonard。”</p><p>“那么，Leonard。请允许我请你起床，然后我们可以去共进晚餐。”</p><p>听起来不错，何况现在McCoy可以感受到自己的胃可怜的搅动着。空腹喝酒真是要命。他从枕头中探出头，Spock坐在床边，蛇手看自己。</p><p>他歪头挑眉的样子真的很好看……McCoy甩甩头。酒怎么还没醒。“不，雨不停我是不会出这个房间的。”</p><p>“Leonard，这样的决策方式是缺少逻辑的行为。”</p><p>McCoy收回关于“相处融洽”的论断。尽是胡扯！Spock还是那个Spock，他们在一起清醒的待上半小时就能吵起来。“Spock，为什么你不去找Kirk？非要来我这个乡村老医生房间？”</p><p>Spock没说话，还是歪着头看他。McCoy的胃还在疯狂的抽动，无论有多么不情愿，为了自己未来的健康，现在也不得不起来了。</p><p>“好吧。你赢了。”</p><p>十分钟后，McCoy站在电梯里，身旁还有一个严肃的瓦肯人。</p><p>*</p><p>很少有什么东西能上千年几乎不变，餐馆是一个。酒、花朵、真实的原料做成的菜肴、千篇一律喋喋不休的邻桌，从未改变。四天以来，McCoy还是第一次来酒店的顶楼餐馆，这里比他预料中好多了，至少环绕音响放的钢琴曲勉强能盖住窗外还在滴滴答答的雨声。Spock走在他前面挑位置。</p><p>“不，别坐窗边！我恨那个下雨的声音。”</p><p>Spock转过头，看上去有些惊讶。“抱歉，Leonard。”</p><p>“没事……”他们最后选择了靠墙的一桌。Spock开始点菜，McCoy没留心听那些花里胡哨的菜名，只管托着着下巴，盯着他发呆。不知道是因为昏暗的光影效果，还是自己一团混乱的大脑。McCoy不能否认的是，他真的很好看。Spock不笑的时候，嘴角也是向上扬的，让他本应该严肃的脸透露出不易察觉的那么一点点柔和。为什么自己之前没有注意到？或许是由于千篇一律的制服约束了他。面前的Spock穿着衬衫，深红棕色的西装外套意外的和他的肤色很衬，领带和手帕是一个颜色的——正如他一贯的严谨作风。他低头看菜谱时，长睫毛垂下来，让头顶暧昧的灯光在面颊上留下一个影子。</p><p>“Leonard？”</p><p>“……嗯？”</p><p>Spock皱着眉，担忧的看着自己。他漂亮的、温柔的棕色眼睛！“你还好吗？”</p><p>“这还用说……怎么了？”</p><p>服务员托着PADD站在一旁。“这位先生请问是要什么酒呢？”</p><p>什么酒？McCoy的胃还在剧烈的抽动，要握紧拳头才勉强不被疼得发抖。那瓶该死的威士忌……他本打算说“不了，苏打水就可以”，到嘴边却变成了“蜥蜴白兰地”。</p><p>哦不。恼人的大雨、劣质威士忌，加上一个瓦肯人，登岸假期的克星。McCoy简直可以预见到第二天早上宿醉的样子。</p><p>*</p><p>果不其然，之后的记忆都有些模糊，大概是自己喝了半瓶酒，摇摇晃晃的趴在Spock身上回房间。可能还醉醺醺的说了什么话。醒来的时候，天已大亮。窗外还是刷刷的雨声。想起来，他们已经不是第一次被迫共处一室，情况也大致相似。一颗陌生的星球，奇奇怪怪的追捕——在这里，则是下个不停的雨，还有大把大把的沉默。但在以往，他们一直处于“不赶紧想办法就会死”的紧张气氛，没机会吵也没时间吵，两个人都皱紧眉头，埋头苦干。像现在这样，安全的待在度假酒店里倒是首次。而放松的闭着眼睛，侧卧在沙发上的进取号大副，McCoy也是第一次见到。</p><p>可惜宿醉的头晕让他再度昏睡过去。</p><p>*</p><p>“Leonard，雨停了。”</p><p>McCoy睁开眼睛，看到Spock坐在床边。“几点了？”</p><p>“一点差十分。”</p><p>雨真的停了。而还有四个小时不到，他们就要回到舰上。到时候，Spock又回变回原来那个死板、严肃的无聊瓦肯——典型的瓦肯。McCoy感到些许惋惜，他发现自己挺喜欢这个放松的Spock。早就该发现了。</p><p>McCoy试着从床上坐起来。“嗷。”</p><p>“昨天回来的时候，你撞到头了。”</p><p>也难怪自己晕的比以往更厉害。“看来，等回舰的时候我得先给自己做个全身检查。”</p><p>Spock脸上的表情看起来像是微笑，反正McCoy能感觉到他放松下来的微弱轻快。因为他的手放在McCoy的肩膀上，轻轻按压。“嗯……你做了什么？”</p><p>“瓦肯人的秘密。可以减轻你的疼痛。”</p><p>不得不说这很有效，因为很快McCoy就感觉不那么难受了。“谢谢你，Spock。”</p><p>“不用谢。或许你会想坐起来吃饭？”</p><p>McCoy用哼哼两声表示肯定。他们面对面坐在全息屏旁的玻璃桌旁，桌上的东西比酒店派送单上的丰富多了，甚至还有甜点和水果。“你哪里弄来的，Spock？”</p><p>“你还睡着的时候，我去了外面的餐馆。希望你能喜欢。”</p><p>“这实在是……太出乎我的意料了，谢谢你，Spock。不过，这个柠檬蛋糕还是留给你吧。”</p><p>Spock看起来是愣住了，虽然很快就缓过来。“你不喜欢吗，Leonard？”</p><p>“不是不喜欢。我偏爱这个抹茶味的。”</p><p>或许是错觉，但Spock移走那个柠檬蛋糕的时候看起来有些失落。</p><p>*</p><p>太阳很晒，但现在这时候，还没买到自然公园的票就该回进取号了。McCoy坐在床上看全息电影，他试图邀请Spock，但瓦肯人坚持要捧着他的PADD。那瓶劣质威士忌躺在床头柜上。</p><p>管他呢。McCoy拧开盖子，喝了起来。电影里的男主角开始表白的时候，酒瓶空了。他摇了摇瓶子，举到眼前——</p><p>“我喜欢你，可以和我约会吗？”</p><p>什么东西。</p><p>即便认真的揉过眼睛，瓶底雕刻的这行字还是无比清晰。他一抬头就对上Spock的眼睛，里面的深情让McCoy的头一瞬间痛起来。电影里的男主角念起蹩脚的表白词。</p><p>“我喜欢你，Leonard。”</p><p>哦，该死。McCoy把电影开成静音。“Spock，你刚刚没说什么吧？”</p><p>Spock放下他的PADD，背着手站起来。“我喜欢你，Leonard. McCoy。就和酒瓶底上刻的那串字要表达的意思差不多。我承认这是在楼下免税店买的，但我对你的感情远远早于我看见它的那一刻。很抱歉我没能准备的更好。”</p><p>McCoy的头又痛又晕，还伴着轻微的耳鸣。但这是真的，因为Spock棕色的温柔眼睛里的情感是一点不假。他，Spock，进取号大副，严肃、无聊的瓦肯人，喜欢自己。</p><p>“再说一遍。”</p><p>“我喜欢你。”</p><p>McCoy把空酒瓶扔到一边，无视晕得天旋地转的头，跳下床站到Spock面前。Spock要稍稍高一点，他要抬着下巴才能直视那双漂亮的棕色眼睛。</p><p>“你的威士忌烂透了。你这个讨厌的、无聊死板的瓦肯混蛋！”但是McCoy完全藏不住脸上的傻笑。</p><p>“我再次为此道歉。那么，如果你愿意，下次登陆假期可以和我约会吗？”</p><p>“当然愿意了，Spock。我想，其实我也挺喜欢你。不，或许也可以把‘挺’去掉。”</p><p>Spock看着他的眼神任何时候都恳切，一如从前。McCoy发现自己早已沦陷其中——比那瓶威士忌出现的时间更早。只是一直在进取号上忙忙碌碌，见面也是在纠缠着公务，从未仔细考虑过自己心里逐渐变化的情感。McCoy倾身向前，抢先抱住了还在犹豫着伸手的Spock。</p><p>全息屏里的情侣也这样紧紧相拥。McCoy要给这部电影打五星。</p><p>*</p><p>好吧，感谢劣质威士忌和无尽的雨水。离登舰还有一个半小时，他们一起躺在床上看最后一部免费全息电影，分享同一杯苏打水。Spock揽着他的肩膀——只是出于医疗考虑，缓解McCoy的头痛。</p><p>“Spock，我昨晚喝醉的时候，你有说什么吗？”</p><p>Spock转过头看着他。“是的，我昨晚也表白过。我默认你不会记得。”</p><p>“那我说了什么？”</p><p>瓦肯人的表情看上去有些痛苦，他撇撇嘴。“你把头撞到了墙上。”</p><p>确实是符合逻辑的——McCoy版本的逻辑。“我猜我只是想让自己清醒过来。”</p><p>“这是个合乎逻辑的推论。”Spock点点头。“其实那张靠窗的座位上也有表白的卡片。我对你情绪的错误预估导致了这个意外。”</p><p>McCoy忍不住笑起来。“没有人是完美的，哪怕是你，Spock。”</p><p>“那块柠檬蛋糕里也有。”</p><p>McCoy笑得在床上翻滚起来。谁说瓦肯人不浪漫？“天哪，我为我的任性道歉。”</p><p>“不必这样，Leonard。我已经达到了我的目标。就是你。”</p><p>哦，该死的。他的眼神真的很温柔。McCoy躺回Spock的肩膀里。这样很好，非常好，甚至让他有点飘飘然的感觉。</p><p>“Leonard，我可以吻你吗？”</p><p>“嗯哼。”</p><p>Spock的吻落在额头，轻得像一片羽毛。</p><p> </p><p>end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>如果觉得不错，那是因为……他们就是这么不错！<br/>谢谢</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>